A number of techniques for the back-up of telephone directory data stored in a mobile or cellular telephone terminal have been envisaged and implemented.
A technique of the back-up of the telephone directory data of a mobile telephone terminal generally includes connecting the mobile telephone terminal with a personal computer and transferring the telephone directory data to the personal computer from the mobile telephone terminal by using a devoted software.
Another technique has been proposed for transferring telephone directory data to a network server or a personal computer by using an Internet access capability of the mobile telephone terminal without using any cable.
A telephone directory automatic back-up system which transfers telephone directory data of a mobile telephone terminal at intervals of a given period is described in, for example, Patent Document 1 (JP-P2002-132717A).
A telephone directory management server is disclosed in Patent Document 2 (JP-P2002-335334A). If the back-up of telephone directory data of a mobile telephone terminal is desired, a user requests a telephone directory management server to register telephone directory data by actuating given keys of the mobile telephone terminal. Then the mobile telephone terminal transfers telephone directory data to the server, so that the transferred telephone directory data is stored in the server
A method of the back-up of telephone directory information is disclosed in Patent Document 3 (JP-P2001-177624A). In this method, when the back-up of telephone directory data of the mobile telephone terminal is desired, the user actuates given keys of the mobile telephone terminal to select “the back-up of the telephone directory”. The mobile telephone terminal then converts the telephone directory data into CSV format data (with comma delimiters). The converted data is transferred to a data center or personal computer in the form of an electronic mail.
A system of managing telephone directory of a mobile telephone is disclosed in Patent Document 4 (JP-P2002-57807A). In this system, a telephone directory server is provided with replica telephone directory data. If the back-up of the telephone directory data of a mobile telephone terminal is desired, the user actuates given keys of the mobile telephone terminal to select “Save data in center”. Then, the mobile telephone terminal transfers the telephone directory data to a telephone directory server.
[Patent Document 1] JP-P2002-132717A
[Patent Document 2] JP-P2002-335334A
[Patent Document 3] JP-P2001-177624A
[Patent Document 4] JP-P2002-57807A